Demigod
by percabethluver4evur
Summary: Alexandra Kalt wants to lead a normal life. With the gods hating and not trusting her because she is the daughter of an unexpected god, though, she knows that won't happen anytime soon. She has learned to ignore it, but when the gods go too far, Alex cannot take it anymore. She must learn to prove herself, but how? Not Mary-Sue. My version of 'The Lightning Thief'.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi there! This is a story about a demigod who has the worst life ever! I've been dreaming up this character since I read 'The Lightning Thief' which was about 3-4 years ago. By the way, this is NOT Mary-Sue! I hate those things, they are always so awkward! (No offense to those who like them) Anyways, this character is like the heart of my account. Pretty much every fanfic I make is going to have her, except maybe for one-shots and other stories and things like that. I will be skipping stuff here and there, since I have assumed that you have already read the books. I will be starting this story off with 'the lightning thief', so I ****_will _****skip a few parts. Oh, the time will also be switched around. Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! Enough of me blabbering, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Though I wish I did…)**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was walking to Yancy Academy, waving goodbye to my mom, who was standing on my front porch.

"You couldn't even comb your hair?" she asked.

"Meh," I answered.

I walked excitedly to school, my long, curly black hair still messy from not combing it.

There were only two more months of school left, and then I will go to my favorite camp for the summer.

While I was walking, I touched my camp necklace. Seven colorful beads were strung through it. I've been going for quite a while now. I was only twelve years old and I felt like an old timer.

I was an hour early, so when I entered the school, I snuck into the boys' dorm. The first thing I saw was Percy's sleeping face, which was glistening with drool.

I rolled my eyes, and, walking towards him, started to shake my best friend awake.

"Mom, leave me alone, I don't _want _to get up yet," he groaned.

"Percy, it's me," I whispered. Poor guy. He hasn't seen his mom for months, since we go to a boarding school, which is far away from his house, so he has to sleep here.

Percy rolled over, falling out of bed. I sidestepped out of the way.

"Ouch," he grumbled, opening his eyes.

"Rise and shine, time to get up!" I said cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful? You're not a morning person." Percy stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No need to be so down in the dumps. I'm just happy that school's almost over, and I can get the hell out of here and go to camp!"

Percy looked down. Oops. He and I _never _get to spend time with each other during the summer, because I go to camp and he doesn't.

Okay, history with me and Percy: My mom (or stepmom for that matter) and his mom are really good friends. Percy and I met when we were four. We've been best friends ever since. One thing that you should really know: I have never, _ever _felt any kind of attraction with him. Percy doesn't either. (I know because he always has crushes on different girls every now and then.) Percy has always been like a brother to me.

"Umm, sorry, I just meant that then we won't have to do anymore stupid subjects like math and science." I added quickly.

"What is a _girl _doing in the boys' dorm?!" A voice suddenly shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, it's just Alex!" Percy called back.

"Oh, okay!" Grover's figure came into view as he limped towards us. He eyed me.

"You really had me scared there, Alex."

"So nobody sees you without your shirt that reveals your _huge _abs?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha,"

Yeah, I hang out with guys more than girls. For some reason, I find it more suitable for me. I still do have friends who were girls, but it's just so much easier to hang out with guys. They rarely get into fights, and if they do, it'll just be a small fist-fight or something, and then it'll be over. Girls, on the other hand, have much more dramatic fights, and they keep grudges, for, like, ever! That is pretty much my opinion.

"Anyways, I have to go. The hall monitors will get me in trouble if they catch me in here. Oh, and by the way, remember that we have a field trip today.

* * *

I climbed up into the school bus and sat down next to Percy. Grover then came in, struggling with his crutches.

When he finally sorted himself together, he came over and sat down next to us. The bus started moving, taking us to the museum.

Our Latin teacher Mr. Brunner somehow managed to stay balanced on his wheelchair as the bus lurched forward.

While Percy and I were protecting Grover from flying sandwiches, I started to gaze at our pre-Algebra teacher, . I have been suspicious of her since the school year began. I've been suspecting her as a monster since she came here, a few weeks after school started. I wonder what happened to our old Algebra teacher... I have tried to warn, but I never get the time. I haven't been too worried, though. He might know. Grover is another option, but he is _always _with Percy. Well, he _is _his protector.

**Percy's POV**

**(A/N this part will be very similar to the book, so stay with me here)**

Finally, we got to the museum. I noticed that Alex was staring suspiciously at Mrs. Dodds during the drive. I'll ask about that later.

When we entered, Mr. Brunner took the lead. He took us to a lot sections. It was amazing how long his stuff survived. I glanced at Alex. She just looked bored. She does really hate history.

We got to the Greek section. I saw Alex turn from bored to some-what interested. Every time Mr. Brunner asked her a question, she would answer as if she studied this all her life.

While Mr. Brunner was explaining some artifact, Nancy was keep blabbering about some random stuff, and finally I lost my nerve.

"Will you just _shut up?_" I snapped. It came out louder than expected. Alex snickered.

**(A/N you know what happens here...)**

While were exiting to go for lunch, I noticed Alex grow tense. I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Mrs. Dodds . I wondered why.

**Alex's POV**

I sensed something my ADHD mind hasn't sensed in a while. I sensed danger. It was from . I could sense Percy staring and me confusingly. I groaned inwardly. He is going to ask questions. I know it.

As we filed out of the museum, I looked for a spot where we can eat. I started towards the fountain

"Hey _Alexandra_!" came a high-pitched voice.

I groaned turning and coming face-to-face with a red haired girl.

"First of all, you should have the right mind to know that you shouldn't call me… _that _name. What do you want, Nancy?" I growled at her.

I hated her, mostly because she trash-talked my family all the time. I was praying on the inside that she won't insult me or my family. I was already on probation for getting into a fist-fight with her. Boy was I wrong.

"I didn't know you were such a nerd in Greek mythology" she said.

My hands closed up like fists. It is so easy to shut her up, with my power source so close. 'No,' I thought, 'I'm not going to be sensitive. She didn't _really _say anything'

"Yeah, I happen to like Greek mythology. Why do you care?" I snapped back.

"Well, with your father being a garbage man, I wouldn't think you would afford to actually _buy _a book, Alexandra. Your stupid mind can't even read anyways."

My fists started to shake. I knew how to read, I'm just dyslexic, that's all.

"My dad is NOT a garbage man anymore!" I yelled.

"Oh, really? I can't really tell the difference. It's a wonder why you haven't run away from shame yet."

I lunged at her, ready to punch, when I felt someone restrain me.

"Percy, let go! I need to teach this bitch a lesson!" I yelled.

"Alex, you're already on probation, please, calm down!" Percy said.

"Yeah, and when you are kicked out, your family won't have enough money to pay for your next school" Nancy said with a smirk.

I glared at her.

"Leave her alone, Nancy!" a boy's voice said suddenly.

I turned my head, and saw Aaron Werner coming towards us.

"What has Alex ever done to you?" he asked her.

"Many things!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Umm... she went into a fist fight with me!"

"What else?"

"Umm..."

"Just leave Alex alone."

I blushed. Almost every girl listened to him. He was definitely the cutest boy in class. And I sort of had a huge crush on him. Okay, I may be a Tomboy, but I'm still a girl, right?

Nancy growled, and then walked away.

"Th-thanks, Aaron," I stammered, running my hand through my hair.

"Don't mention it," he said, walking away to his other friends.

"Ooh, someone has a crush on the popular guy," cooed Grover.

"Shut up," I said, smacking him behind his head.

"Ow" he muttered.

"Anyways, let's sit down and eat," said Percy, coming in between us.

We sat down near the fountain and began to eat.

Nancy marched towards us, but this time I wasn't her target. She eyed me warily and turned to Grover.

She dumped her lunch onto Grover. I saw Percy's fists starting to shake. Uh oh. He was pretty protective of him

"Percy, you're on probation too," I added quickly, trying to calm him down. Gods, this guy has a short temper!

Then something weird happened.

The water from the fountain... grabbed Nancy, and she ended up in the fountain, crying,

"Percy pushed me!"

I blinked. No. this couldn't be happening. I knew he was like me, but...

The other sixth graders looked mystified. The Mist. (Ha, see what I did there? Mystified, Mist... oh, never mind)

Mrs. Dodds came up to Percy and said, "Now, honey, let's go inside."

Uh oh.

As they went, Grover looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"Alex, you need to look."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated, as a picture of and Percy formed into my mind.

Mrs. Dodds became a monster and started to ask Percy about something… what the heck is going on?

I opened my eyes and looked frantically at Grover.

"Grover! Go get Mr. Brunner and get in there! Percy's in trouble!"

Grover nodded and ran towards Mr. Brunner.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, okay. I know this is starting really slow (and I might as well add confusing at the end), but I'm going to post chapter two right away. That's when the action begins.**


	2. Chapter 2- Life is so unfair

**Alex's POV**

"Remember, you mustn't tell Percy about Mrs. Dodds. It's just me, and Mrs. Kerr," Mr. Brunner Told me calmly, just before Percy came out of the building.

Percy came out, and Mr. Brunner resumed reading his novel.

I casually walked up to Percy.

"So, how'd it go? Detention? Suspension?" I ran him through some questions, playing an excellent poker face.

"Mrs. Dodds turned into a huge flying monster!" he exclaimed.

"What? Percy, what are you talking about? Percy, Who on earth is Mrs. Dodds? And if there was one, a monster? Seriously? This is your worst joke man," I said, putting on a mask of confusion.

"It's not a joke! And... what? Mrs. Dodds is our Pre- Algebra teacher!"

I really hoped his dense mind would play along.

"Ummm... Mrs. Dodds? No, our teacher is Mrs. Kerr!"

As hoped, Percy didn't rebuttal. Just a look of confusion, than... thoughtful?

"Okay, fine. I'll just go ask Grover."

I let my eyes go wide. Oh, no. Grover is the worst liar in the history of lying.

Percy smiled, and walked away. I really hoped Grover would be fine just this once.

* * *

I opened the door to my house, greeted by my mom.

"Hi Alex! How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I guess."

I dropped my lunch bag on top of the kitchen counter and went up to my room.

When I opened the door, I saw my patched Tabby kitten sleeping on my bed.

"Hey, Sapphire," I greeted my cat.

She opened her eyes, the bluest eyes you would ever see. I sat down on my bed to think about what happened at school today.

"_What's the matter, Alex?" _Sapphire asked sleepily. **(A/N Explanation later)**

"I don't know. Just thinking. During the field trip, the water from the fountain... it sort of splashed all over the place. I thhink Percy had something to do with it."

That woke her up right away.

_"Do you think-"  
_

"YAAAAAAHHH!" My door suddenly burst open, knocking my chair on to the ground.

"HEY ALEX! CAN WE BORROW-" I cut off my annoying brother.

"SHUT UP!" I took a deep breath and continued, "Please lower your volume."

"Why should I listen to _you?_" he retorted.

"Because I won't let you do whatever you want this time." I glared at my 10 year old brother, Tyler, hard.

"Fine. Can me and Mike borrow your dog? We need him to play Gladiators." (Mike is my 4 year old brother.)

"What?! Why would you need him to play _gladiators?_"

"He's gonna be my pet doggy!" said Mike, popping out of nowhere.

He gave me those adorable puppy eyes. As the oldest sister, I'd gotten used to puppy eyes and taunting from my younger siblings. I am pretty much immune to them. I have three siblings. Tyler, who's 10, Mike, who's 4, and Sandrine, who's 3. I don't pick favourites, but the sibling I'd prefer to be with would be Mike. He was absolutely _adorable,_ and the most gentle. My sister and other brother were... wild animals. Screaming like monkeys all the time, scratching and biting like lions, stuff like that. Mike would much rather sit down and play with stuffed animals.

I sighed.

"Fine. As long as he doesn't get hurt!"

"YAAYY!" They both shouted, and ran downstairs to the basement.

"Finally, they're gone." I told Sapphire. "Hey, what were you about to tell me?"

Sapphire yawned, stretching out beside me. she walked over and plopped on my lap.

_"Do you think that Percy is-" _Sapphire was cutoff once again, by the barking of my golden retriever puppy, who ran into the room.

_"What are they doing? Whats gladiators? Why are they trying to hurt me?" _He said, in his cute baby voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't wait till these guys went to sleep.

* * *

I lay in my bed, wide awake. Dad had come a few hours ago, exhausted from work. He is an electrician, and he works for a very unpopular company. But I have always been grateful. Always.

I kept having the same nightmare over and over. It was like a small video clip. It was an explosion of some sort. Now I couldn't even sleep. I thought that I should take a midnight walk. My parents were asleep; no need to ask for permission. I pulled on my black sneakers and sweater and headed out.

I decided to walk to school and back. It was ten minutes to there and back, so I figured that a twenty minute walk would eventually tire me out.

As I was walking, I thought about my family. I had a dad, who was an _electrician,_ a stepmother, a nine-year old brother, a four- year old brother, and a three-year old sister. I thought about my stepmother. She wasn't evil or bad. She was actually very loving. She was everything a mother should be, not like other stepmoms I could think of, like the stepmom of one of my friends from camp, like Annabeth.

~~~Line Break~~~

When I reached halfway to school, I heard a sound. The terrible sound that changed my entire life.

An explosion.

I turned around and ran to the direction of the sound

It was in the direction of my house.

A knot began to form in my stomach. I finally found the source of the sound. The sight brought tears into my eyes.

My house. Destroyed. Collapsed.

I ran into the ruins, searching for the ones I love. The entire second floor had collapsed into the main floor.

Then I saw something that made me burst into tears. My siblings were lying there, their lifeless bodies crumpled onto the ground.

My nine-year old brother and three-year old sister. Dead. I couldn't see my other brother, but the next sight made me sob loudly. I saw the broken figures of my parents, all cover in ashes.

My parents were gone. My family was _gone._

"_No!_" I screamed in pure rage.

"Why?! What did I ever do to you?!" I screamed at Olympus, at the gods.

The gods of Olympus never accepted me, even though I was on their side. I fought for them. I respected them. But _no. _They never liked nor trusted me. Now they killed my family.  
They always treated me coldly, never kind to me.

I was the daughter of Gaea after all.

* * *

**This is the part where I ask: Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3- Flashback

**Demigod= Chapter 3: Flashback**

I sat there, in the middle of my wrecked house, just staring at the broken figures of my parents.

Thank the gods; my pets weren't in the house. I barely registered then running over to me. I just stared into space, tears filling up my eyes, traumatized at the scene.

"Why?" Was all I could say. I knew that Zeus did this. I was amazed that nobody in the neighbourhood woke up. It was so loud, the sound was still ringing in my ears.

_"Come on" _Sapphire said, with clear sadness in her eyes.

_"Where?"_ Sam**(A/N the puppy) **asked, with a look of confusion in his eyes, _"What's going on?" _

"L-let's go t-to the old club h-house" I said, my voice shaking.

I stood up shakily, and we walked to the back of the ruins, further away from it until we came to a small wooden shed. My dad had built it for me and my siblings years ago.

I went inside, and I leaned against the wall and slid down, curling into a ball. I didn't _like _this feeling. I felt so sensitive... so weak. The two feelings that I absolutely _hated._

"Their gone, aren't they?" I asked weakly.

Sapphire nodded. Sam clearly didn't know what was going on.

I squeezed my eyes shut, as I felt tears trickling down my cheek, finally accepting...

"NO!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the earth. I felt the ground shake underneath me. There was no floor, so there was just earth and grass.

I clawed my hand on the ground, and pulled out a big chunk of earth and crushed it to dust.

"No..." I mumbled. I didn't _want _to accept it. Why did the gods mistrust me so much? I didn't do anything to _them._ I sighed. At least _some _of the gods were okay with me.

I yawned.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I sure as hell remember the dream.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I was awoken from my nap by a sudden jolt._

_"Sorry, young one," came an unfamiliar voice._

_I opened my eyes, and I found myself staring into kind blue eyes. The strange man had curly salt & pepper hair, and face had elfish features. He looked young, yet ancient and powerful._

_"Where are we going? Who are you? Where's daddy?" I asked the man._

_The man gave me a small smile. I suddenly remembered what daddy had told me._

_"GO AWAY! Daddy said to never talk to strangers!" I yelled at him._

_"Don't worry, I'm not a stranger. Tell me, how old are you?"_

_I glared at him. The man chuckled._

"I am Hermes, God of travel. I don't want to hurt you"

I glared at him some more. The Hermes-man sighed.

"We are going to Mount Olympus, my home.

I glared at him even more. He looked bored now.

"Your daddy is at home, sleeping."

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Then, I saw an image of my parents sleeping. I opened my eyes.

"Okay, I believe you," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

I held up four fingers.

"I'm four years old. You said you were a god? I'm the daughter of-"

"And that's enough information!" Hermes exclaimed, cutting me off. He smiled at me.

"You're very cute. I don't see why they would want to... execute such a girl," he said sadly.

"Hermses, what does 'execute' mean?" I asked.

"'Hermes', dear... and you don't need to know what it means.

_I was confused, but I decided to let it slide. I looked around and saw that we were in an elevator._

_"An elvalator, Hermses!" I said with joy, "I _love_ elvalators!"_

_He chuckled._

_"'Hermes'. Repeat after me. '_Hermes'"

_"Hermses," I said, trying to concentrate. Hermes rolled his eyes, chuckling. _

_"How come is it that you can pronounce 'execute' and not 'Hermes'?"_

_"I'm just special like that" I said, shrugging my shoulders._

_A small 'Ding!', interrupted his laughter. His smile suddenly disappeared._

_Hermes picked me up and started carrying me towards a big building. _

_"Wow," I muttered, "this place is pretty."_

[Insert description here]

**_ (in the flashback)Hermes's POV_**

_Zeus can't 'execute this kid. He said that if she wasn't killed, she would bring misery and destruction to Olympus. Well, it seems that she would bring joy to Olympus. Granted, she's only four, but I sense good in her soul._

_"Hermses, why do you look so sad?" asked Alex, a look of worry in her eyes, "do you want me to tell you a joke?"_

_Proves my point._

_"That's alright. I should tell you, do _not _say a word when we get inside, okay?" I warned her._

_"Okay." She answered. She sighed._

_"Daddy doesn't know that I'm here, does he?" she asked me sadly._

_I didn't answer. You could have mistaken her for a daughter of Athena; she was that intelligent, at such a young age._

**_Alex's POV_**

_We entered the large room. My eyes widened at the sight. The people were sitting on huge thrones. No. Not people. Giants._

_"Hermses, who are these giants?" I asked quietly. They were all staring at me, most with a cold, harsh look. _

_"Shh. These are the gods. Now, try not to say a word."_

_"Hermses. This is the child?" A loud voice boomed across the room._

_"Yes"_

_"So, put her down. The child of Gaea should never have been born," Zeus looked around at the gods, "so let us erase this mistake."_

_Most of the gods nodded. The other few eyed me with sadness._

_I was scared. Mistake? Erase? What are they talking about?_

**_Hermes's POV_**

_"H-Hermses? I'm scared." Alex said in a frightened voice._

_"Aww, she's so cute! Couldn't we spare her, father? She doesn't have to die." Aphrodite said ever so helpfully._

_"DIE?!" Alex yelled. She looked at me. Her face was a mask of fear, disbelief, and confusion. _

_"The pretty woman is joking, right?"_

_I couldn't answer. _

_"No, she isn't." Zeus said harshly, frightening her. She started crying._

_"What did I do? Why are you so mad? Let me fix it!" Alex started, sobbing._

_Zeus summoned his master bolt._

_Alex's eyes widened._

_"Please! Daddy will be worried. A-and I just met Percy yesterday! He'll think where I am!"_

_Poseidon perked up when he heard the name 'Percy'._

_"Percy. You know him." He said quietly._

_I didn't know what that meant, but I decided to stay quiet._

_Zeus had a mask of no emotion. He raised his bolt, preparing to strike._

* * *

**WHEW! That was hard to write!**

** I'm going through a writer's block, so I just stopped where it was.**

**Wow. It's so good to be back in non-italics. It was really starting to bug me. **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
